Solemn Reality
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: It was like a scene in a movie where everything moved in slow motion, but this time there was no happy ending. No triumph. Just a solemn reality none of them were ready to accept. Semi-fill for Qwardofanima's prompt 'Sidekick's Lost'.


**Author's Note: **Yeaaah buddy, this is a fill for Qwardofanima's fanfic challenge, 'Sidekick's Lost." I've never done a fill before either.

This is a fair warning really, I cried, I cried _a lot _while I was writing this, I'm not saying that you will, I'm just saying that I did. So I guess, have a tissue handy just in case?

**Summary: **It was like a scene in a movie where everything moved in slow motion, but this time there was no happy ending. No triumph. Just a solemn reality none of them were ready to accept.

**Disclaimer: **I own the ability to be a lazy bum, that's my superpower, laziness.

* * *

><p><em>Solemn Reality<em>

M'gann looked over the counter having a direct view into the living room. She could just make out the mop of raven hair sitting on the other side of the couch, intently watching the static on the television screen. Being the weekend, the Martian expected the Mountain to be louder than this, maybe Wally and Robin would play those loud video games that they seemed to enjoy so much or perhaps Artemis and the redhead would get into another one of their arguments. M'gann thought there would be more activity, but Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis headed to the combat room to train for a while, surprisingly Superboy decided to stay behind. At first she thought that he wanted to help her make a pound cake, but one decline later she knew that wasn't the case. Come to think of it, the main source of noise in the Mountain was Kid Flash and as far as she knew, he wasn't here yet, which was odd to say the least. She perked up at the sound of low voices coming from the hallway that led towards the bunker.

"How was training?" she asked noticing the disgruntled expression on the archer's face, Robin merely cackled.

"Artemis is a sore loser." He laughed, hopping onto the kitchen counter, "What are cooking up today, Miss M?"

"A cake!" she replied happily checking the timer, "I thought everyone would like some, especially Wally-"

"Where is Baywatch?" Artemis asked, glancing into the living room. "I figured he'd be the first one here, but he still hasn't shown up?"

Robin slid off the counter, drawing the attention of the others, "He's not coming, said something about that he was on call this week and to not wait up if Batman gave us any missions."

"Is Flash not in Central?" Aqualad asked. Robin shrugged making his way into the living room..

"He's away on a mission." he said nonchalantly.

Superboy's form didn't move an inch as Robin plopped himself down next to the super who barely gave the acrobat a passing glance, his eyes trained on the screen.

"Mind if I change the channel, Supey?"

"Yes."

"Whoever has the remote rules the television, those are the rules." Robin stated holding up the small device. Superboy looked down at his hand where he thought the remote previously was but now absent. Shooting a glare at the Boy Wonder, the super snorted and turned away. The screen switched to a more vibrant channel that was quickly short lived as he changed the channel, again and again.

_Next contestant on the Pri-_

_-inn the Human_

_Flash no wher-_

_Nananana Ba-_

"Go back." Superboy spoke up, leaning forward in his seat. Robin corked an eyebrow at his teammate, but did as he was told and went back to the previous channel.

_Central City is quiet as the residents stay indoors, reports confirm that there has been no sighting of the Scarlet Speedster anywhere in the City. His side kick, Kid Flash was last spotted in Danville. There have been no recent sightings; we have just received amateur footage. _

Robin and the others watched a familiar yellow and red blur streak across the fuzzy footage, a small cloud of dust billowing out from behind him as he skidded to a stop. Kid Flash looked behind him, the distance was too great for any of them to make out the expression on the speedster's face. Though, as another streak impacted Kid Flash, they all knew what it was without looking, _fear. _The scene returned to normal, the dust settled revealing there was no one there.

_We have gotten confirmation that the other figure is the villain known as, Zoom. Reports are coming in that he has been seen near City Center, civilians are warned to stay inside._

Robin was moving towards the tubes before the reporter finished her sentence.

"Robin." Aqualad called after the youngest on their team.

The acrobat punched the coordinates to Central into the system, "Are you coming?" he snapped at the others. He didn't have to look to know that they were right behind him as the light engulfed him.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Robin wasn't used to it. He had been to Central City as both Robin and in disguise Dick Grayson, either joining the Flashes on patrol or just hanging out with Wally for the day. Central was drastically different from Gotham, the people seemed generally happy and they let everyone know that, though they were in the boonies, sort of, it was a loud city. Now though, there wasn't much that could be defined as noise. And there was no sign of Kid Flash.

"Zoom must be horrible if everyone is hiding like this." Miss Martian whispered, holding the silence in some twisted reverence.

"I read a bit about him, he has a grudge against, Flash right?" Artemis asked adjusting her grip on her bow. Robin turned to answer but was cut off.

"That's one way of describing it."

"RA! What are you doing here?" Robin asked, not really thinking the question out before asking.

The red haired archer snorted, turning away from the group, "Same as you, Kid needs help, I already sent a distress signal to the Watchtower, hopefully the 'big guys' get here soon." Red Arrow said making his way towards City Center.

_That. _That was probably something they should have done before they left the base. Robin caught up to the older archer while the others exchanged glances before following closely behind. "I don't suppose you guys have a plan." Red Arrow asked lowering his voice a register.

The dark haired youth shook his head, "No, kind of spur of the moment type of thing."

"Going in blind and winging it, great." The other sighed, a can skidded across the pavement as it came in contact with his boot.

Robin offered a small smile, "Like old times."

"For those of us who don't know who this Zoom guy is, how about some back story." Artemis voice spoke up from behind the duo. Red Arrow and Robin traded glances, the oldest shrugged giving Robin the go ahead.

"He calls himself, Professor Zoom, unlike the Rogues, this guy means serious business. Wally told me before that he holds a grudge against the Flash. Flash managed to take him down before, destroyed his suit too which is the source of his speed. I thought he was off the grid."

"Zoom must have heard that Flash was out of town and decided to take advantage of the situation." Red Arrow added.

Superboy's brow furrowed, "Has Wally fought Zoom before?"

A shadow passed over Robin's face as he dipped his head, "No. Flash wouldn't let him, Zoom was too fast for KF."

"Miss Martian, can you contact Kid Flash?" Aqualad questioned turning towards the Martian. She gave a brief nod, touching her temple and closing her eyes. Her forehead creased as she focused.

"I- he's nearby but, I can't make out what he's thinking, everything's too fast and jumbled together, he's scared and-." she broke off with a gasp unable to continue contact with the speedsters mind just as the ground vibrated following a crash.

The team moved swiftly, Robin and Red Arrow in the lead, the latter already having an arrow strung by the time they reached City Center. The surrounding buildings were marred with broken windows and collapsing walls, not one car remained unturned, and in the middle stood a figure dressed in yellow standing on the edge of a newly created crater, where laid a twitching body.

"Here I thought that maybe Flash taught you better, pity." Zoom tsked, going to stoop down and grab Kid Flash only to be stopped by an arrow that landed a mere inches from him and ultimately exploding causing Zoom to retreat a few feet.

"Back away." Red Arrow growled, already plucking an arrow from his quiver, aiming it directly at Zoom, "Or next time I won't miss."

"Looks like your friends have arrived and I was just getting bored too, what luck." the yellow speedster grinned towards Kid Flash and then the others.

"Miss Martian, get to Kid Flash, Artemis go with her and provide cover." the two females nodded to Aqualad, "We'll go after Professor Zoom."

Superboy didn't need any more incentive before leaping at Zoom and punching at empty air, the speedster already haven moved out of striking distance, "I heard that Superman had a lookalike running around."

"Go." Aqualad told the rest of the team, Miss Martian and Artemis quickly making their way over to Kid Flash's location, while the final three males of the team (including Red Arrow) followed after Superboy, who was growing frustrated that none of his brutish attacks were landing on his desired target, Zoom always just out of range.

"Close him in." Aqualad said drawing his water bearers.

"Easier said than done." Red Arrow mumbled under his breath running around to the back side of Zoom, while Robin and Aqualad approached from opposite sides.

"Please don't tell me this is all you have planned, it's almost too easy." Zoom sneered, catching the arrow that Red Arrow launched at him effortlessly then snapped it in two before it could explode.

Robin tried his turn at birdarangs, but provided futile as well. He had combat training with Kid Flash before and usually he came out as the victor of their matches. But, this was different than training, Kid Flash had trouble decelerating and Robin often used that too his advantage. All they needed to do was to slow Zoom down some then maybe they could get out of this scott free.

While Zoom seemed entertained by the attempts by both Superboy and Aqualad, he ran over to Red Arrow who was trying to get a clean shot. "Do you have any cryoarrows?"

The redhaired archer turned his head towards the shorter boy, "A few."

"We need to trip Zoom up, if I get his attention, you think you can get a good shot?" Robin asked, the older nodded. Grabbing a birdarang in both his hands giving himself a moment to acquire a target, Robin threw the two just noticing that Superboy was knocked to the ground at some point during his brief talk with Red Arrow. That. That was not good _at all. _On the moderately bright side, he managed to get Zoom's attention.

Robin chanced a glance towards Kid Flash and the others, semi relieved to see that Miss Martian and Artemis had the young speedster sitting up, with their support to keep him that way.

"_Robin!" _Red Arrow snapped noticing the acrobat's lack of attention just as he fired at the rapidly approaching Zoom_, _the arrow exploded at Zoom's feet, encasing them in a thick cocoon of ice causing the speedster to trip and fall forward.

_"_Watch your step, Zoom." Robin smirked at the fallen speedster. Zoom pushed himself, leering at the two boys.

"You think a small block of ice is going to stop me?" he asked, his legs already vibrating themselves free.

_"_It was the thought at the time." Robin said_._

"Robin, step back." Red Arrow ordered going for another arrow. Zoom was gone before Robin could blink, preventing Red Arrow from completing his action, snatching the red bow from the archers hand as if it he was taking candy from a baby.

"I think I've had enough of you and your _toys_." Zoom said slamming the archer's own weapon into his stomach then bringing it up catching Red Arrow in the jaw as the archer double forward causing him to totter backwards and fall. Snorting the speedster tossed the bow away and turned to Robin. The dark haired youth's hand went for his utility, Zoom not missing the movement cause Robin's wrist. On instinct Robin twisted himself, bringing his foot up to kick Zoom. With ease, the speedster dropped Robin's wrist taking hold of his ankle instead and flipped the Boy Wonder back, a rush of air escaped him as his back hit the pavement.

"I think I'll be doing plenty of people back in Gotham a favor by getting rid of _you, _Boy Wonder." Zoom grinned, glaring down at Robin. He could just barely make out Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian past Zoom. In turn, Zoom looked over his shoulder at the trio. "Oh, can't forget about them."

A hand closed around his windpipe one moment and the next Robin was off the ground, he could just make out the sound of an explosion and something indistinguishable hitting the ground. Opening his eyes, not realizing at first that he had actually closed them to begin with, he noticed that his breathing was restricted and that they were in a different location, Zoom's back still turned to to the team's speedster, archer, and Martian. The acrobat lifted his lower body to strike his legs at Zoom, responding, Zoom increased the pressure on Robin's neck to the point where he could only exhale no longer able to intake air, a strangled noise gargled up from him as he started to struggle.

"Don't worry, I'll send some of your friends to join you soon." Zoom whispered. Robin couldn't think clearly, black dots danced in front of his eyes, the only logical thing that he could think of doing, was to spit in Zooms face, but he couldn't even muster the saliva to do _that. _

"Drop him."

Then everything tilted sideways as he and Zoom both fell sideways, the pressure finally off his neck. Robin took in a deep breath, coughing right after. He rolled onto his back, noticing the voice right away.

"Back on your feet already? Good." Zoom mused, already back on his own feet, staring at Kid Flash with amusement.

Robin tried to get a good look at Kid Flash, Zoom's much larger frame was blocking his view. All that was visible was shredded pieces of Kid Flash's normally vibrant yellow and red costume.

"Leave my friends alone." KF's voice sounded strained, Robin didn't doubt that the move Zoom just pulled on him was used on Kid before they arrived.

"Or else?" his tone patronizing. Kid Flash shifted his position, raising his arms in a defensive position causing a slight grimace at the movements. "You alright there, _Kid, _you look about ready to fall over."

"Shut-up." Kid Flash snapped, trying to quell the tremor in his shoulders.

The next few seconds were a blur, literally. The two speedsters were a mesh of reds and yellows, the team were barely able to tell the two apart. Red Arrow made his way over to Robin, bow back in hand along with a nasty bruise to his jaw. Robin assured the archer was fine, watching the fight go on, feeling helpless. He couldn't make a move without being completely sure that it was Zoom he would hit.

One of the blurs faltered and crashed into the pavement, Robin wasn't alone when he felt his stomach drop. Kid Flash rolled onto his hands and knees, clearly exhausted and looked ready to drop.

"For years I wondered why Flash kept you hidden away. Never allowing us to meet face to face, least that mystery is solved. He was ashamed." Zoom laughed, "And who could blame him. Look at you, nothing more than a child doing a man's work, I actually almost feel bad for Flash."

It was like one of those movies that had a scene that was in slow motion. Usually, Kid Flash was too fast for anyone to see, just a streak of vibrant colors knocking down the bad guys left and right. This time, Robin swore he saw Kid Flash's every movement. At first, he thought that Zoom just slammed his fist into Kid Flash's head. The younger speedster just stood stone still for a moment before stumbling backwards and falling. Robin thought he was just unconscious, until Miss Martian screamed.

Everything froze.

No one moved.

Robin was afraid to breathe.

Zoom turned towards Robin and Red Arrow, the latter frozen in shock looking past the older speedster. "One down." and he was gone, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and five frozen teens.

Red Arrow was the first to snap out of it.

_**"NO."**_

The archer lurched forward with an awkward jolt, dropping his bow, stopping beside Kid Flash. "Wally! Come on, Kid!" he shouted shaking the speedster's shoulders. "Say something!"

Artemis ran over collapsing to her knees, "Wally?" she whispered, a trembling hand latching onto Kid Flash's still one. "Wally?" she tried again, squeezing the hand, "You're okay, you're okay, Wally." her voice breaking off. _"Wally?"_

Robin barely noticed Aqualad and Superboy run past him to join the others, Miss Martian already there, rivulets running down her green cheeks, "No, not Wally, no no no." she repeated over and over. He was afraid to move, but he had to.

The young raven haired youth crawled forward until he was beside his best friend's head. Kid Flash's head was turned away from him, eyes heavily lidded almost like was just on the verge of sleep. A trail of blood rolled down from his nose, so still. No speedster could be this still. "KF?" Robin tried, not wanting to accept the solemn reality before him. "Come on, KF. Wake up, quit goofing around." he tried to laugh, "It's not funny, KF." A tear escape from his mask. "Wake up, KF!"

He blocked out the sounds of Artemis and Miss Martian's sobs, the animalistic growl that Superboy shouted into the desolate area, Red Arrow's heavy breathing and trembling body, the calm hand on his shoulder. _Why wouldn't Wally wake up?_

"Please! Wake up!_" _the sob finally breaking free.

_Please, just wake up KF._

**l-l**

None of them had moved by the time the League arrived_, _Flash being the first. "Kids? What hap-." his voice faltered, seeing the mop of red hair of the person they were all huddled around. Wordlessly, the Scarlet Speedster took in each of the teen's faces then turned his attention back to Kid Flash, "Kid?"

Red Arrow moved away silently so that Flash could kneel beside his nephew, the archer's head was bowed low avoiding eye contact with the older speedster. With a trembling hand, Flash pressed two of his fingers to Kid Flash's neck, after a moment an odd hiccup noise came from Flash as he moved his hand to move his nephew's head so that he could see the youngers' face. "No." he spoke softly shaking his head, looking at the too pale face. Flash looked up "What happened?" he demanded. The team remained silent, unable to look at him.

Flash's mouth pursed together, staring back down at Wally a low wail breaking free as he pulled his nephew's upper body off the ground and held him. "_No." _he cried into Kid Flash's hair, rocking as he held the other, his shoulders shuddering as convulsed with every wail, with every shout of dismay, holding his nephew close willing it not to be true.

Robin turned away, no longer able to watch the mournful scene in front of him, locking eyes with Batman who stood in front of a fair few of Justice League members. A still Green Lantern stared in horror, Black Canary had turned away hiding her face in Green Arrow's shoulder, Batman alone remained passive, which only caused Robin to go lower his head, trying to silent the cries that wanted to break free.

From the surrounding buildings, the people of Central City slowly came out of hiding, expecting to see a scene of triumph and promise of another peaceful day but instead were met with one of shared anguish and the sound of their hero's cries.

**l-l**

The funeral took place less than a week later. The West and Allen family wanting to end this sorrowful chapter of their lives as soon as they could. Kaldur'ahm along with the rest of the team members lingered in the back as everyone milled in and waited for the precession to begin. The familiar aching feeling returned to the Atlantian's chest as he observed the faces of the close friends of family of Kid Flash. In part, he blamed himself for what happened to Wally. A team leader was supposed to know where their team members were and to provide aid for them as quickly as could. Kaldur was ignorant on both accounts, having not noticed Kid Flash's absence and arriving far too late to help the speedster.

The days before the funeral, him along with the others avoided the cave, unable to cope with the memories of the speedster that filled the Mountain. Miss Martian choosing to spend the days back home on Mars and Superboy finding a refuge with a woman named Lois Lane who happily obliged to take the young clone in for the time being. Kaldur returned to Atlantis where he was met by his two closest friends, Garth and Tula, who offered their condolences. Even surrounded by the people he held the closest, the young Altantian felt guilt and brought his problem to his King.

Talking with King Orin helped him some, but still a lingering feeling persisted. He had known Kid Flash for a while, nearly two years, often himself, Robin, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash would venture out together and go on missions even before the team's formation. He was the calm, Robin was the aloof, Red Arrow was the solemn, and Kid Flash was the one who could make light of any situation with a few spoken words. Though the other two acted annoyed by the speedster's words, Kaldur knew they were thankful for the speedster.

How could the team go on when the only one who could find the light in even the darkest places was now gone?

**l-l**

She felt his pain. She felt his fear.

Martians were used to sharing their emotion telepathically, used to feeling another' happiness and sorrow. It made it easier to comfort one another that way, never had she thought this ability to be a curse. Those moments before they found Wally, when she made contact with his mind. M'gann never felt such terror that was not her own. Like a trapped animal with no way out. When Artemis and her reached Wally while the others were attempting to stop Zoom, she could barely register that it was the same boy who she heard just moments before. He grinned at the two of them and even attempted to 'flirt' with her, a term that Artemis had clued her a few weeks prior. M'gann accepted the spoken words with a relieved smile.

For that moment she believed that the day would have a happy ending, like many of the books that she had read on Earth. The villain would be stopped and brought to justice while the righteous walked away, without injury, and lived their lives to the fullest. But, how often is there a happy ending? Something that M'gann had to come to accept now.

Just before Wally stopped Zoom from killing Robin, she was still tethered to his mind. Trying to trick his mind into believing that the pain was less. She felt his fear that Zoom was about to kill his best friend and the drive that caused Kid Flash to ram himself into the other speedster. The whole time watching the two fight she kept hoping that any second her Uncle J'onn would arrive or Batman perhaps. All in vain.

It felt like a spike had been driven into her head, the moment Zoom vibrated his hand through Wally's head, and she knew that _that _was just a taste of the pain Wally was experiencing, her own lips releasing the scream that Wally could not. And then.

Nothing.

No thoughts, no feelings, nothing. He was gone, almost like he never existed, like he never had any dreams or aspirations.

Wally couldn't be gone. He was so quick to trust, quick to befriending another, a gentle spirit that M'gann knew she was lucky to know and now, her life felt emptier without him to greet her when she went to the Mountain with a quick smile and a bright greeting.

**l-l**

He knew a lot.

The Gnomes taught Conner how to speak, read, write, everything that he would need to know in order to function. They taught him rage as well, he had an idea of the other emotions but his experience with them was very little. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash taught him that he could think for himself, to make his own choices, and decide how _he _wanted to live his life. Kid Flash taught him what it was like to have a friend, how to be happy, and how to have hope. Hope that one day Superman would come to accept his existence, taught him how to be happy when what he was promised came true, what it was like to have a friend when Wally invited him to stay with his family saying that it was so they could hang out and tried to help his own doubts towards Superman.

Wally also taught him sorrow.

He knew that this feeling existed, but had no cause to feel this negative emotion he had never been sad before, never truly lost anyone close to him. Conner didn't know how to deal with it. He wanted to hit things, he wanted to shout in frustration, he wanted to cry, he wanted everything to go back to what he come to recognize as normal.

Conner knew what sadness was.

He knew what it felt like to lose someone he cared for.

He knew anguish.

Something the Gnomes could never teach him.

**l-l**

She shouldn't feel this way. Especially for _him. _He was an ignorant boy whose only talent was to get on her nerves and aggravate her to no , why did she feel this way? Why did she want to cry? Why did she want to shout at him? Yell at him? Tell him that he had no right to leave them, no right to leave her.

They spent their time bickering most of the time, trading insults with one another, both were quick to disliking one another the day they met and the first time they had to work together. She firmly believed that he would never accept her and at the time, she was perfectly fine with that. But, after their time spent in the desert, both of their memories wiped, Artemis had come to realize that they could get along, become friends and if time allotted maybe even more. She gained a grudging respect for the speedster and it seemed that in return he reciprocated the change.

Then he just had to go ahead and ruin it.

A few days later after Wally, after he-. After _that _day, Artemis found herself back at the Mountain, standing in what Wally had dubbed as his souvenir room. The cave was unfamiliar with no sounds of her teammates voices, no smell of M'gann's baking in the air, just empty. It was just her standing in front of Wally's collection with the Helmet of Fate in her hands, glaring at her reflection in the helmet as if it had done her a great wrong.

"You idiot." she spat, her hold on the metal tightening. "You big _idiot! _What were you thinking? Why did you have to- Why did-." the helmet slipped out of her hands hitting the floor with a dull clang. Her knees buckled from underneath her. The blonde archer covered her face in her hands, cheeks already wet, "Why did you have to leave? Why did it have to be you?" she sobbed.

_Why did it have to be him? _

**l-l**

Roy knew what the textbook definition of a family was, a social unit consisting of adults and usually children. Roy had that, three times over. Roy also knew what losing a family was like, he's experienced that twice almost thrice. The first that could be considered his mother, Roy didn't, but others might think otherwise. He never knew her, he doesn't even know her name to this day. Roy was sure that if he found his birth certificate there his mother's name would be in bold letters right beside his father's. Who knew? Maybe she was even alive. But, Roy always considered his biological father's death the first loss of family, though he was too young to know it. He still retained some fuzzy memories of his father, but they were too faint and unclear. Didn't stop him from wishing that he could have spent more time because the memories he did have were happy. After his dad's death he was raised by Brave Bow who taught him the ins and outs of archery and survival skills becoming his second father. But that was only to end in death too. Two times he lost a father. Then there was Oliver Queen who took him in after nearly besting Green Arrow in an archery competition. However the story of how that turned out was well known and by Roy's own hand, three times. Three times had he lost a father, the only family he had.

At least partially. He had his two tagalongs and Kaldur. They were all like brothers to him, the latter being like a distant brother from a different marriage that he just so happened to get along with. He was calm and collective, always there for Roy even when the archer didn't think he needed help and always the responsible one. But Kal didn't pry either, he let Red Arrow brood if he wanted to and Roy was thankful for that. The other two on the other hand were a different story. He couldn't get them to leave him alone and they brought out a side in him that Roy thought he could do very well without.

The protective older brother side. It was bothersome was what it was. If he saw either KF or Robin injured or in some kind of confrontation that instinct took over to get them out safe with little to no problem. When ever the three were caught doing something they really shouldn't have been doing by their mentors Red Arrow, when he was Speedy, first impulse was to take full blame just so he could spare the younger two. Of course when the other two mentors consisted of Batman, he knew that there was still some blame to be shared with another.

So, here Roy was, standing a few feet away from the hole that Wally was about to be buried in. Out of Robin and Wally, the latter was always the one who was easily mistaken as his younger brother whenever the speedster decided to "surprise" Roy at his school or when he was stuck watching the speedster for the umpteenth time. The funny thing about Wally was that no matter how sour of a mood the archer was in, which was more often than not, the younger red head always found a way to get him to smile or laugh, either by doing something stupid or just by being himself. And now, he saw no reason for him to smile.

He lost his little brother. He promised that he would protect him, keep him safe if he could, and Roy failed. He lost two of his fathers and both those times he mourned for their loss. But now, losing Wally, who was still just a boy, Roy almost felt numb, he saw the truth in front of him and he didn't want to accept that it was reality, but he did.

Roy had lost his little brother.

He felt like he lost apart of himself.

**l-l**

_"Hey, are you heading to the Mountain this weekend?"_

_Wally shook his head, a piece of stubborn red hair hung limply on his forehead as the rain matted down the rest of his hair. The two of them taking refuge under the overhanging of an unmarked building. The two of them stood side by side waiting for the downpour to let up so they could move on. "No. I have to stick around Central this weekend."_

_Robin rocked on his heels, hoping in place trying to fight of the chill that was qui__ckly spreading over him__, "You and Flash have plans?" _

_"Nah." Wally replied, his teeth chattering together, his hands shoved into his pants pockets, "Flash is out with the League on some super special secret mission so I'm on call until he gets back and Jay is away on his anniversary, so it's just little ol me." _

_The Boy Wonder knew that the speedster could handle himself in a tight fix, but there was always someone else nearby to help him in case he needed it, "Do you want me to drop by and help you out?"_

_The redhead shook his head again, "You don't have to, I know you'd rather go on a mission than being stuck in Central, cause dude lets face it, Gotham's villains make Central's look like chopped liver."_

_Robin huffed out a laugh, "Maybe if you had less 'Captains'." _

_"Maybe they always wanted to be a pirate growing up." Wally joked, Robin laughed as well, "You hang out at the Mountain and bug Arty for me."_

_"Alright, but you owe me if she decides to shoot an arrow at my head."_

_Wally nudged the shorter boy with his elbow, "Just pull a ninja on her, she'll never see it coming."_

_Robin cackled again. The two stared at the rain for a while longer, no signs that it was going to stop anytime soon, "Hey Rob, I have to head back before Uncle Barry starts and Amber Alert."_

_He nodded, "Don't __slip."_

_Wally rolled his eyes good naturally, "You know me, Rob, I'm Mr. Safety. I'll see you in a few days, yeah?"_

_"Yup, see ya, Wally."_

_"Bye."_

_The speedster sighed before running back out into the rain, a few seconds later he was out of Robin's sight, a slight quirk to his lips before he pulled his hood up and ran out in the ran in the opposite direction._

He should have gone to Central anyways. Maybe if he did, KF would still be here. They would be playing video games and he would be complaining that Robin was cheating while the acrobat just laughed at his expense. He would be teasing Wally about how he was a living black hole while the speedster would inhale a batch of cookies, they would joke together and maybe even go out and bother Roy. They would both be alive.

The other people at the funeral slowly left the grave, white tissues in hand, dabbing at their eyes. Beside him stood Roy, the others close by. Members of the League in civilian disguise were in the front, each offering words of comfort to Wally's Aunt and Uncle who stood beside the hole their nephew had just been lowered into moments prior. Barry looked ready to crumple any moment, Dick seeing the speedster moments before the ceremony, scarcely able to recognize the once aloof speedster, Wally's Aunt Iris face was pressed into her husband's shoulder, her own trembling every other second.

He should have gone to Central.

Bruce didn't come, he sent ahead a bouquet of flowers with a letter, sending an excuse along with it. Dick didn't say a word about it, but he knew that his guardian felt the same guilt as him. Maybe if he hadn't called Flash away, none of this would have happened.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, "Hey." Roy spoke his voice barely above a whisper.

"I should have been there sooner." he blurted out without thinking.

"What?"

Dick fumbled over his words, "I knew he was going to be on his own, I should have gone sooner maybe if I had then we wouldn't be here, he would still be here, and everything would be normal."

Roy frowned at the younger boy, "This isn't your fault, Robin."

The raven haired youth shook his head, "I should have been there for him."

Roy turned Dick so that they were facing each other, "Robin, _this isn't your fault. _It's Zoom's and don't you dare think otherwise." Dick tilted his head up, to stare at Roy. He had never seen the older boy cry before, for a long time he and Wally would joke that it was impossible for Roy to do so. But there, a lone tear streaked down the archer's face.

"I-, I-." Dick stammered unable to form a sentence, without a word, Roy pulled the boy closer and hugged him. Dick crumpled, "I just want my best friend back." he cried, trying to hide his face in the fabric of Roy's black suit.

"I know." Roy whispered as he let the younger cry, a few more tears joining the first, the droplets falling onto the ground.

The two stood together for a moment before Dick felt somebody wrap their arms around his stomach and press their face into his back, the sound of M'gann meek sobs reached his ears a second later. Soon more hands and arms joined, Kaldur keep a firm grip on both his and Roy's shoulder, his chin nearly touching his chest, Superboy held onto M'gann his eyes half lidded, Artemis surprisingly held onto Roy, eyes clenched shut trying futility to keep her tears at bay.

"It's going to be okay." Roy assured, trying to keep his voice firm.

For that moment, as their team, their _family _held onto one another, they willed those words to be true.

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Thought:<strong>_ LDKFJDSKLJFKLJ I'm dead! Dead! Just...DEAD. This turned out way longer than I thought it'd be and- and. I NEED A TISSUE. Music does not help, just makes it worse. Okay. Okay. Serious face time. I would have made the Kaldur and some of the others' sections longer but, I really have no idea how to write some of them. The ending is lame, but I couldn't think of another way to end it. I've never read a comic book with Zoom in it either, I went with my own interpretation for him. And lets just pretend that Robin isn't wearing his glasses at the funeral (cause that's rude) but the others still don't know who he is. I stink at fight scenes by the way, in case you didn't notice.  
><em>

_Flash didn't really get his section, but I just, I couldn't guys, I just couldn't._

_And I'm sorry Qwardofanima, I looked back at the prompt and I really didn't follow it. _

_Just. Nrrrr._

_Now I have to finish my other fics. Until then this is Fallen signing off saying, I need a tissue.  
><em>


End file.
